Kin
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When Jules is shot during a call, all of her secrets come to light.
1. Pink Down

KIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and anybody else affiliated with it. I just own the plot. Takes place after "The Other Lane". And I have no clue what city or country this is supposed to be taking place in, though I **think** it might be Canada, so I apologize for lack of descriptions. For right now, Kim is "Julie" in the narration. When that changes, I'll tell you to avoid confusion.

Juliana "Jules" Callaghan silently went through every mental breathing exercise Tommy and Jason had ever taught her. The gun pointed at them didn't scare her, but knew that this guy's mental state was extremely volatile. _Man, I wish I had my Blade Blaster_, she thought to herself. She'd feel a **lot** safer. Beside her, Sam Braddock stared at her out of the corner of his eye, all the while keeping his own weapon trained on the suspect.

"Jules, we have the solution. We can take this guy," he whispered.

"If you move, you'll make it worse," she spat out through gritted teeth. _I don't believe this. She's not actually buying this guy's story, is she?_ he wondered. It was just the confused ramblings of a psycho.

"Listen, we know this wasn't your fault. Dustin had you mind-warped. It was the hypnosis. You didn't know what you were doing," she said to the guy.

"I wouldn't have done it if I had had a choice!" the man exclaimed.

"We know that," Jules told him. She watched as he winced and discreetly rubbed his head. _Wow. It looks like the hypnosis has effects similar to when we'd come out of a spell_, she thought to herself as she remained still. Why had this guy done this to him? Why had a civilian been targeted? Rangers were normally the only ones placed under spells, but there was no active team. There hadn't been for a long time, not since Tommy's…as far as she knew anyways.

"Sam, do you or Julie have the solution?" Ed Lane asked.

"Negative, Sir," Jules answered for them. Sam stared at her in surprise. _What the-why did she lie?_ he wondered. "Listen, just the put the gun down and we can get you out of here and then get you a cold compress and some Tylenol for the headache," she continued. Hearing this over the headsets, Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth, Sgt. Greg Parker, Spike, Mike Scarlatti, and Ed reacted in surprise. Why would Jules offer to get this guy Aspirin and a cold washcloth? And why was she acting like something like this was a common occurrence?

"Don't do that! Don't talk to me like you know what I'm going through 'cause you don't!" the man shouted, swinging his gun around to point it at her. _Oh, I know more about it than you think buddy_, Jules thought to herself. Though not exactly the same, the hypnosis the guy had gone through was reminiscent of being placed under one of Rita or Zedd's spells. Sam's grip on his weapon tightened. The man immediately directed his gun towards him.

"You think I wanted to do it? He took me! He got inside my head!" he screamed.

"Sarge, I've got the solution," Sam reported.

"You've got Scorpio," Greg told him. Sam's finger inched towards the trigger.

"SAM, NO!" Jules screamed just as he fired. There was another shot and then-blinding pain.

"OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN!" _A Pterodactyl, Firebird, and Crane all screeched in agony and then reached out for three different bond-mates._ Jules gasped as a wave of emotions came from her. _No. Guys, I need you_, she thought to herself.

"JULES! JULES!" Sam shouted, kneeling beside her as the others rushed in. _Oh, man. Not again_, he thought to himself, as he reached for her. However, she pulled away. Hurt flitted across his face as she let Ed cradle her.

"Hold on, Jules. Help is on the way," the older man soothed.

"Rexy…Dragon…Sis…need you," she whimpered. Confused, the rest of the team looked to Ed who shrugged. However, in three different parts of the United States, three people-two guys and a girl-halted what they were doing and doubled up in pain.

"KIM!" they cried.


	2. Finding The Suspect

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with it. I only own the plot.

1 HOUR EARLIER

Jules finished changing out of her civilian clothes and then walked out to the common area.

"I bet Jules would like to go after the shift," she heard Ed say.

"Go where?" she asked.

"A guy's doing a show. A hypnotist named Frederick Dustin," Sam answered.

"No, thanks. I don't like people messing with my head," Jules replied. _I got my share of that when I was a kid and on duty. I like to keep my mind intact, thank you very much_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," Sam urged.

"I said 'No'," Jules snapped.

"Okay," Sam said in a hurt tone. Then, the alarm blared.

"Active Shooter at 3940 Kensworth Complexes. Team 1 Deploy." Within moments, they were at the location: a warehouse. Once there, Ed gave the silent command for them to split up. Sam led the way as Jules followed him, her eyes darting left and right as they walked up the stairs of the building.

"Winnie, we need details," Ed stated.

"Getting them, Sir," the dispatcher, Winnie, responded as her fingers flew over the keyboard. "Okay, name's Roger Styman, from all appearances he's usually quiet, friendly, all-around nice guy," she continued a few minutes later.

"So, when did his true colors come out?" Jules asked.

"Hold on. Let me get there," Winnie answered. She frowned as she typed. "Whoa, this is weird," she commented.

"Talk to us, Winnie. What's going on?" Greg wondered.

"His change in attitude didn't start until he took in a show with some friends. It says here that soon after the show, his personality took a complete one-eighty: snapping at people, blowing off work…it's all very strange," Winnie told them.

"Let me guess: he went to see that hypnotist guy that Sam's so hot on," Jules said, resulting in an indignant exclamation from her ex.

"Frederick Dustin. Yeah, that's the show he went to," Winnie confirmed. "But it couldn't possibly be related because his friends went to the exact same show and they didn't go off the deep end," she continued.

"Describe 'Going off the deep end'," Ed requested.

"At first, it was just the little things that I mentioned, but then all of a sudden, he breaks into Kensworth Complex and shoots his boss. When the building security found him, he let out another shot, and then started babbling about not being able to stop himself and complaining of a headache," Winnie told them. Jules inhaled sharply.

"Not again," she whispered. _That sounds like a spell Rita or Zedd would do_, she thought to herself. Hearing her words, Sam looked at her in confusion. The teams continued to search.

"All clear!"  
"All clear!" San and Jules cautiously opened a door leading to an office. Then, the man whirled around and pointed his gun at them. Jules inhaled sharply.

"Boss…Jules and I found him."


	3. Escalation

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with it. I only own the plot.

"Roger Styman?" Sam asked.

"Stay back! I'll shoot!" Roger shouted.

"We believe you," Jules said. "Do you wanna tell us why you're here?" she continued.

"He made me kill him! He got inside my head!" Roger shouted again. _Yeah, definitely a spell_, Jules thought to herself. However, Sam just rolled his eyes. _This guy's nuts. What meds did he forget to take?_ he wondered. Seeing this, Roger swung his gun at him.

"Easy, Roger. We're not going to hurt you," Jules soothed.

"Hurt **him**! Jules, he's got his gun on me!" Sam hissed.

"Shut…up," Jules snarled through gritted teeth. Sam blinked. Since when did Jules start siding with their subjects? She took a step forward.

"DON'T MOVE!" Roger barked.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not moving," Jules apologized. _He must still be seeing double_, she realized. _Kimberly and Jason approached Tommy._

"_Guys, please don't move. I'm seeing two of you," he said in a slightly pained voice._

"_Ooooh. Sorry, Bro. Forgot you were still feeling the effects," Jason apologized. _Jules mentally shook her head to force herself back on track. "How 'bout we just talk? Maybe we can help you figure out who did this to you," she suggested.

"I know who did this to me! That hypnotist Frederick Dustin!" Roger snapped.

"What happened?" Jules questioned.

"I was working on a report-a really big meeting was coming up and I wanted to get a head start for Mr. Lassiter because I knew how important it was to him," Roger began.

"You wanted to do a good job, show him you were a team player, and that you had his back," Jules stated.

"Exactly," Roger replied. "So anyway, I'm workin' overtime and had gotten a good portion of it done when some of my buddies came up and said that they wanted to take me out for one of his late shows…I never should've agreed."

"But you didn't know he was going to mess with your head," Jules said.

"But I should've! I knew he was a hypnotist!" Roger cried, waving the gun around.

"Jules, we can take this guy," Sam whispered.

"If you move, you'll make it worse," she spat out through gritted teeth. _That's the last thing we need: this guy shooting while he's seeing double_, she thought. She **really** wished she had proper back up here. Sam was a great guy and an awesome cop, but for all intents and purposes, he was a civilian who had no clue what was going on. "Listen, we know this wasn't your fault. Dustin had you mind-warped. It was the hypnosis. You didn't know what you were doing," she said to Roger.

"I wouldn't have done it if I had had a choice!" he exclaimed.

"We know that," Jules told him. She watched as he winced and discreetly rubbed his head.

"Sam, do you or Jules have the solution?"

"Negative, Sir." In another part of the warehouse, Ed and Greg held their positions.

"Scarlatti, do we still have eyes?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, we do," Mike answered.

"Tell me what you see with Sam, Jules, and Roger," Ed commanded.

"Coming up, Boss," Mike promised.

"Listen, just put the gun down and we can get you a cold compress and some Tylenol for the headache," they heard her say. Greg and Ed stared at each other in confusion.

"What's that all about?" Greg wondered.

"You got me," Ed replied. Then, they heard some distant yelling.

"Sarge, I've got the solution," they heard Sam report.

"You've got Scorpio," Greg told him.

"SAM, NO!" they heard Jules scream. Then, there were two consecutive gunshots.


	4. Reunited

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Springbaby83: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks again, here you go. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Disney. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with it. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Okay, now is when I'm going to be calling Jules "Kim" in the narration except when it's in the perspective of other people in the SRU. Bold is telepathic speak. I'm using all Dino/Ninja Spirits that have been held. As of yet, I'm not sure if any of the other Rangers other than Jason, Tommy, and Kat will be making appearances. Reference to my one-shot "Not Him" as well as "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie".

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Sam had shot Roger, who had then shot Jules. As they headed to the hospital, the words that Jules had murmured reverberated in Ed's head.

_"Rexy…Dragon…Sis…need you." _ He frowned. What did those names mean? Okay, sis was pretty self-explanatory, but Jules had never mentioned a sister, and who were Rexy and Dragon? In the ambulance, Sam sat by Jules stroking her hair reassuringly.

"It's okay, Jules. I got you," he told her.

"Tommy? Tommy, I'm sorry," she murmured. Pain flitted across Sam's face.

"No, Jules. It's me-Sam," he corrected. Meanwhile, Tommy had contacted Jason and Katherine via his old communicator.

"You guys felt her, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was in so much pain," Katherine replied in her accent.

"We've got to get to her. See if there's anything we can do," Jason stated.

"But, how? We don't even know where she is," Katherine pointed out.

"Well, I don't care what you guys do, but I'm using the connection and going first class," Tommy declared.

"I'm in," Jason stated.

"Sounds good to me," Katherine agreed. Then, though they couldn't see one another, they all in unison shut their eyes. **Ptera, where are you?** Jason asked. **Come on, Sis. Talk to me**, Katherine urged. **Ptera, come on, Beautiful. Give us a clue**, Tommy pleaded. In the ambulance, Sam watched as Jules moaned.

"Guys, you came," she murmured. _Who's she talking to? Is she delirious?_ he wondered. Kimberly let herself be comforted by the swirling colors: green, white, red, black tinged with gold, and pink came to rest beside her. **You came**, she said. **Of course, Beautiful**, she heard Tommy's voice say. _The Dragon, Tiger, Falcon, Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon, and Crane came to form a protective circle around the Pterodactyl, Firebird, and Crane who all roared_ _weakly. _ Once they reached the hospital, Jules was wheeled in.

"What've we got?"

"GSW. She appears to be stable, but she's also lost a lot of blood." Seeing the name of the hospital through a haze, she let the image flash in her friends' heads, who then touched their communicators and landed unseen in front of the building. Then, they headed into the building. **Guys, I'm going by the name Jules Callaghan. They don't know me as Kim here**, she told them. Jason, Tommy, and Kat shared a look of confusion. Why would she lie about her name? **All right, thanks for the heads up**, was all Jason said. Then, they hurried in. Hearing pounding footsteps, the SRU team turned around to see two men and a woman.

"Jules Callaghan. Where is she?" one of the men asked. He had short cropped hair and was extremely muscular.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"I'm her sister, Katherine, and these are our best friends," Katherine answered, hiding her Australian accent.

"She's in surgery right now. You're going to have to wait," Greg told them.

"Jase," the other man said.

"It'll be all right, Tommy. She's strong. She always been," he reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the man called Tommy sighed. Sam watched them through narrowed eyes. _I wonder if one them is the guy she's still hung up on_, he thought to himself. After what seemed to be an eternity, a doctor came out and approached the team.

"How is she?" Sam asked anxiously.

"The surgery was a success and we were able to remove the bullet. She's resting comfortably in the Recovery Room," the doctor answered.

"Can we see her?" Greg queried.

"She says that there are only three people she wants to see," the doctor answered.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"A Rexy, Dragon, and a Sis," the doctor replied. The team looked at each other in confusion.

"That's us," Jason announced. "I'm Rexy, he's Dragon, and she's Sis," he continued, pointing to each in turn.

"They're old nicknames," Katherine explained, remembering to keep her accent out.

"Doc, why doesn't want to see us?" Sam wondered. _Is she trying to avoid us?_ he wondered.

"I don't know even though I asked her the same thing. All that I could get out of her was that it was **very** important for her to see them," the doctor answered.

"Well, then, let's go see what this is all about," Tommy proposed.

"Right this way," the doctor said, and with that, he led them to the recovery room.

"Miss Callaghan, you have some people here to see you," he announced, as he came in.

"Dragon, Rexy, Sis," she grinned, carefully sitting up.

"Hey, take it easy, Girl," Jason cautioned, as the three came to stand by her bed.

"I'll let you four have some time alone," the doctor stated.

"Thanks," Kimberly said, and the man walked out.

"Aw, man. You had us so scared, Ptera," Tommy sighed. "I mean, you just-disappeared after the Muiranthias incident, and worst of all, none of us could feel you," he continued.

"I know you couldn't. I kept all of my shields up. I've been doing it for years," Kimberly responded.

"What? Why?" Katherine wondered in a hurt tone. _Did she not trust us anymore?_ she wondered. Almost as if she knew what her sister in Pink was thinking, Kimberly reached over and rubbed Katherine's wrist.

"It wasn't anything you guys did. You just have to trust me that it was for your protection," she stated.

"What do you mean, Ptera?" Jason asked.

"No, forget it. It-it doesn't matter anymore," Kimberly insisted, averting her gaze.

"Kimberly, you just revealed that you've been holding up every mental defense you've ever learned for years, and we deserve to know why," Jason insisted. Almost as if she was being compelled, Kimberly looked into his brown eyes. He had used his 'Leader' voice. Jason knelt down so that they were eye-level.

"Talk to us…please? Tell us what's going on." Kimberly stared at the trio. She had served on teams with two of them and had trusted the other with her Power Coin. Seeing the looks of worry and concern in their eyes was the last straw. She latched onto Jason and began to sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. So sorry." Tommy and Kat knelt by the two and wrapped their arms around their friend, all of them wondering what had happened to the normally strong girl.


	5. Talking Things Out

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Monkeerangerfan: Hey, long time, no see. Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with them. I only own the plot. Reference to "Welcome To Venus Island" and "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie". "Jules'" family background is obviously different than anything they might've mentioned on the show-I honestly can't remember if they mentioned her family or not.

"Kim…what happened?" Jason finally asked. Kimberly pulled away, and wiped her eyes.

"It was after the first few months, while I was training for the Pan Globals. I started getting these flowers and notes from a fan. At first, I was flattered, you know?" Kimberly queried.

"Yeah, I can imagine. I mean, you're just starting out and getting all of this attention from a single person," Katherine replied.

"Exactly," Kimberly nodded.

"So what happened? I mean, what changed?" Tommy wondered.

"The flowers and notes came on a more regular basis, and the things he'd tell me about-they were private things-things that no one else knew. He was discovering things about my life that I hadn't told **anyone**," Kimberly answered.

"What?" the others queried.

"Yeah, but Coach Schmidt was really great. He called the police when I showed him all the letters and notes that I had kept, which the police used to find out who it was, but even with his identity, they couldn't catch him," Kimberly told them.

"Oh, Sis," Katherine murmured, placing a hand on the woman's wrist. _I can't believe this. My sister's stalked and made to give up her dream?_ she wondered angrily. Feeling the emotion, Kimberly smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I felt the same way," she admitted.

"You said that this guy was finding out personal things about you. Could it have been magic? You know, like one of Rita or Zedd's goons in disguise?" Jason asked softly. Kimberly shook her head.

"That was the first thing that crossed my mind, so I put everything under the tests that Zordon showed us after the incident with Hallie," she answered. "I even double-checked them with Zordon. The tests were negative," she continued.

"Wait. Zordon knew about this?" Tommy asked, barely remembering to keep his voice down. _He knew she was in trouble and he didn't tell me?_ he seethed.

"No, Tommy. He only knew that I was getting strange letters. After finding out that they weren't magic based, I asked him not to say anything to you guys because it wasn't relevant to your duties," she corrected. She bit her lip as the memory came back.

"_So I was right? The tests came back negative?" Kimberly asked over communicator._

"_That's an affirmative, Kimberly. There is no trace of magic on the letters," Alpha answered._

"_Okay, thanks anyway," Kimberly stated._

"_Kimberly, would you like us to inform the other Rangers?" Zordon queried._

"_Zordon, don't do that. This isn't Ranger related, and they need to keep their heads in the game," Kimberly answered. "Besides, I'm sure it's nothing. Kimberly out." __She quickly signed off of the communicator._

"I wish you had let him tell us. We would've helped," Tommy stated.

"Yeah, I know," Kimberly nodded.

"I hate to ask-but, the "Dear John" letter?" Katherine wondered.

"This guy had somehow found out about Tommy, not that I was keeping him a secret, but-" Kimberly replied.

"We understand. He was a part of your personal life," Jason said.

"Exactly. Well, after he found out, he sent me a couple of photos of us-how he got them, I have no clue, and Tommy's picture was destroyed like a dagger had been taken to it," Kimberly answered.

"Is that what the police determined?" Katherine queried.

"No, I did. I had seen Tommy shred things with his Dragon Dagger. I remembered what the slashes looked like," Kimberly answered. "So, you know, the police were doing everything in their power to find out who this guy was, and then Jason told me that you guys needed help with the shelter, so I came back with him," she continued. Tommy and Katherine looked at each other guiltily. They had been going out at the time, and it must've killed Kimberly to see them together. Kimberly shook her head.

"It's okay. You guys did nothing wrong," she assured.

"Okay, can we back up a sec?" Jason requested. "I believe that you wrote the "Dear John" letter to protect him. I've known you for a long time, and I've seen you pull some crazy stunts," he began. Then, he turned to Tommy. "But she was your girlfriend, Bro. How come you didn't at least call her to find out what was going on?" he wondered. _I mean, really. He just accepted the breakup at face value?_ he asked himself.

"He did," Kimberly answered. "Phone **and** communicator, but I didn't answer," she continued.  
"Oh," Jason said. _Well, now I feel like an idiot_, he thought to himself.

"Jase, come on. Like you said, she was my girlfriend. Of course I'm going to try to find out what's going on," Tommy stated with a laugh.

"Anyways, after that, I came back and-" Kimberly continued as her mind flashed back. _Kimberly started to put her key in the door, and it swung open. With a gasp, she hurried to one of the other girls' dorms. The girl opened the door, and after learning what had happened, they called the police and waited._

"What'd they find?" Jason wondered.

"My room was a complete wreck. Things that had meant a lot to me had been destroyed, ripped, or shredded," Kimberly answered. "I lost one of Tommy's favorite shirts," she moped.

"My green-checkered one?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm just glad it wasn't you," he said.

"Anyways, it was after that I decided to just disappear. Coach Schmidt helped me, though he kept apologizing for not protecting me better," she continued.

"And you put your shields up and we could no longer feel you," Jason finished. Kimberly nodded.

"Did they ever catch him?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. He tried the same stuff with another girl a couple of years later, and when they found him, he was completely off his rocker," Kimberly replied. "Apparently, he was like Billy smart, which is how he found out a lot of the stuff that he did," she continued. Out in the waiting room, Sam paced around nervously.

"Take it easy, kid," Spike said.

"I can't! You weren't in that room! You were in the truck with Scarlatti!" Sam snapped.

"Okay, I know you're hurting and you're worried about Jules, so I'm gonna ignore the attitude," Spike stated. Sam had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to take it out on you," he apologized. Then, "I've got to see her. I don't care what it takes."

"Sam." Sam ignored Ed's warning tone and strode towards the recovery room, Ed and Greg at his heels.

"Sir! Sir, you can't go in there!" a nurse told him.

"We've got him, we've got him," Greg assured.

"Sam, Sam, **think**. She just got out of surgery, and she's spending time with family," Ed cautioned.

"No, man. **You** think! In all the time you've known her, has she ever mentioned a sister before?" Sam retorted.

"Fair enough," Greg allowed. "But she obviously knows them and is okay with them," he continued.

"Yeah, but why? I mean, she can cast me-**us**-aside but welcome these three with open arms?" the younger sniper asked. Greg and Ed shared a look. Obviously, he wasn't over the woman. They reached room and Sam grabbed the door.

"So, Ptera, how did you end up in here anyways?" they heard one of the men ask as Sam opened the door.

"Her name's not Tara," Sam whispered. Jules sighed.

"Not the right back up, Rexy," she answered. "I mean, don't get me wrong: Sam's a good cop and I trust him with my life, but…he didn't know what he was dealing with this time," she continued.

"What was going on?" the other boy asked.

"Our subject was seeing double, he had a headache, movement made him nauseous-" Jules began.

"A spell had just worn off," the second boy finished in realization.

"Yeah," Jules answered. Sam, Greg, and Ed shared looks of confusion. Spell? What were they talking about? Sure the subject hadn't been in his right mind, but it just meant that he had been even more volatile.

"Do you know who placed him under it?" the first boy questioned. Jules shook her head.

"No. He mentioned a hypnotist, but we haven't been able to confirm it," she answered. Ed cleared his throat and they all watched as the four immediately tensed and shared 'Oh, shoot' looks. It was obvious that none of them had realized that they were there.

"Hey, guys," Jules greeted softly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I had always thought that Zordon would let departing Rangers keep their communicators, so I incorporated it here. I mean, after all, at the end of "A Different Shade Of Pink Pt 3", it shows Kimberly giving Kat her coin, but not her communicator, and Jason, Zack, and Trini left so quickly, I don't see how they would've had time to give Rocky, Adam, and Aisha their communicators.


	6. Argument

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Springbaby83: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Here you go.

Monkeerangerfan: Thanks, here you go.

Jeremy Shane: here's more.

LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah: Thanks! Yeah, me too. No prob, true. Thanks. Yeah, I like that couple too. Yes, he is, though I haven't decided on pairings yet. Here's more. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon and Flashpoint belongs to CBS and anyone else affiliated with the show. I only own the plot. Reference to my fic "Not Him" and "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie".

"'Hey guys'"? That's all you've got to say to us?" Sam demanded.

"Don't talk to her like that," Katherine snapped, her Australian accent back in full force as she, Jason, and Tommy stood up. Ed and Greg watched as they positioned themselves around Jules, flanking her. _Almost like they're protecting her_, Ed thought to himself.

"You're not her sister. Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"She **is** my sister. You just wouldn't understand **how** she's my sister," Jules snapped.

"Easy, Ptera," Tommy murmured.

"Jules, what's going on here?" Ed asked. "Who are these guys exactly?" he questioned.

"We could ask you the same thing," Jason retorted.

"Jase, it's okay…that's my boss," Jules answered.

"Your boss?" the others asked.

"Yeah. This is Ed Lane, Greg Parker, and Sam Braddock," she introduced. "Guys, these are my best friends, Jason, Katherine, and Tommy," she continued. Hearing the slight catch in her voice when mentioning Tommy, Sam looked at her in confusion. _Could __**he**__ be the guy that she's not over?_ he wondered, staring at the man who wore a white shirt that had trim with a green and red jacket with black jeans. The woman beside him was wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt.

"Nice to meet you," Greg said.

"Likewise," Jason responded. Ed looked at the man who was wearing a red shirt with gold trim and black jeans. Though becoming relaxed, he, Tommy, and Katherine still stood in front of their friend protectively.

"How'd you know she was in here?" Sam wondered. The four looked at each other.

"You wouldn't understand," Jules answered shortly. "Look, Sam do you mind waiting outside while I brief with the Sarge and Boss?" she continued. Sam stared in disbelief.

"You're kicking me out?" he asked.

""Do you really blame me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Obviously we need to talk about a few things," Greg said. _The last thing we need is for them to start fighting_, he thought.

"There's nothing to talk about. Jules ignored protocol by refusing to acknowledge that we had the solution," Sam retorted.

"We had no solution! You had no idea what we were dealing with, I did!" Jules yelled, sitting up as straight as she could.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hospital, remember?" Jason quickly interjected.

"The subject was volatile, we had to act quickly!" Sam reminded her.

"I had everything under control! A few minutes more and everything would've been okay!" Jules told him.

"You don't know that! It was better that I took the solution! I mean, come on! He was unstable and whacked out! He was better off dead!" Sam yelled. Everyone froze and Ed and Greg looked at the young officer. _Oh, kid. Was that ever the wrong thing to say_, Ed thought to himself, wincing internally.

"Get out," Jules said softly.

"Jules-" Sam reached out to touch her wrist, but she jerked away.

"Get out! I don't want to see you!" she screamed, throwing her pillow at him.

"Ptera, Ptera, calm down," Tommy soothed, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"You think it was easy for him! He knew what he had just done! He was probably awake for some of it! Did you ever think about that!" Jules shouted.

"Jules, take it easy," Greg said firmly.

"What about me, Sam! Would you have shot **me**?" Jules continued.

"Easy, Ptera," Jason murmured in her ear.

"You would never act like that," Sam defended himself.

"I **did**! It happened a lot in high school! And I nearly killed my friends once! You think it's easy fighting mind control?" Jules snapped. **Sis, stop! You're going to blow our cover**, Katherine berated. Jules let out a ragged breath.

"Just…get…out, Sam. I can't talk to you anymore. I don't want to see you," she said, lying back down.

"Jules-" Sam said, but was stopped by Tommy.

"You heard the lady, get out," he told him. Sam just stared at his superiors.

"Sam, maybe you better go," Ed said softly.

"Come on, walk with me," Greg stated. Still grumbling, Sam allowed Greg to walk him out of the room.

"Now, what was that all about?" Greg asked. Sam blew out a breath.

"I don't know, Boss. She's been acting weird ever since we faced the subject," he answered.

"Yeah, I heard over the com. She **was** acting a bit strange," the older man agreed.

"And now with her friends…" Sam's voice trailed off into a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Back in the hospital room, Ed had pulled up a chair, but remained standing.

"So, you were kind of hard on Sam," he noted.

"Oh, please. He had no idea what he was talking about. He's a civilian," Jules stated.

"What?" Ed questioned. _What does she mean? He's a cop, just like her_, he thought. Jules looked to her friend who nodded their consent. She blew out a breath and then once more, sat up.

"Ed, I've got something to tell you."


	7. Jules' Truth

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Kellybird: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's more.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and anyone else affiliated with the show. I just own the plot.

"What's going on, Jules?" Ed wondered.

"My name-my **real** name-is Kimberly Hart," Jules said.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I was a gymnast, and I was training for the Pan Globals," Kimberly told him. "Oh, I really wanted it," she continued.

"So, what happened? An injury?" Ed queried. _That must've been tough_, he thought to himself. But it still didn't explain why she had lied to them about her name. Kimberly shook her head.

"No, I wish that was it," she answered. He looked at her in confusion as Jason, Tommy, and Katherine stepped close to her and touched her arm sympathetically. "I was being stalked, Ed," she continued.

"What?" he gasped.

"I had to disappear. It was the only way to survive. And I became different people," she stated.

"How'd you get into being a sniper?" Ed wondered.

"Took some criminal justice courses, loved it, and the rest is history," Kimberly answered.

"Huh," Ed mused. "And the name?"

"Juliana's my sister-in-law's name and Callaghan is from Tommy's favorite movie though I spelled it differently," Kimberly replied.

"Dirty Harry?" Ed asked.

"Yep," the four chorused.

"So, I'm curious. How'd they get here so fast?" Ed wondered. Hesitantly, Kimberly looked to Jason and Tommy, who glanced at each other, and then to Kat, who gave them a smile. Jason nodded.

"I believe he'd allow it," he told her.

"My Dino and Animal Spirits called out to them," she answered.

"You're what?" Ed queried. Had she hit her head after getting shot?

"Ed, Jason, Tommy, Kat, and I-we used to be Power Rangers," Kimberly told him.

"What?" Ed asked. Power Rangers? He had heard about them while training in the Academy. At first, the monster attacks seemed to be contained to Angel Grove, and then different cities began having problems and got Rangers. While some officers thought the Power Rangers were either a publicity stunt or menaces, Ed had always had a respect for the teams that fought for their cities. _I can't believe I've been working with a former Power Range_r, he thought to himself.

"Ed, are you okay?" Kimberly questioned in concern as Tommy approached him.

"I think I need to sit down," he answered.

"Easy, man. Breathe," Tommy said, helping him to a sitting position. Meanwhile, out in the halls, Sam and Greg were having their own conversation.

"So, other than the way Jules handled the situation with the subject, what else is bothering you?" Greg questioned.

"It's nothing," Sam insisted.

"Sam," Greg prodded. Sam sighed.

"I just-I couldn't believe she cast me aside like that," he said. "I mean, she lets those three strangers in and not any of us?" he continued. "And besides, how'd they get here so fast? It doesn't make sense!" Greg blew out a breath.

"You're right. It doesn't," he admitted. "But Sam, I'm sure she'll explain it soon," he continued.

"Man, I'm just going to go. It's obvious she doesn't want me here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll give me a chance to take in a Frederick Dustin show." Greg watched as Sam walked out of the hospital. Minutes later, the young officer was at the club where Frederick Dustin was performing. The man was tall with black hair and broad shoulders. He was wearing the standard magician's outfit of a two-piece suit that consisted of a black jacket, white shirt, black pants, white, socks, and block shoes. He laughed at some of the tricks he performed. Then, he and the others oohed and aaahed at the illusions

"I see that we have an exceptionally receptive audience today," Frederick commented. "You, young man, why don't you come on up?"

"Uh, well, I…" Sam stammered.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Fredrick invited. The other patrons shouted encouragingly and Sam approached the stage. As he made his way up the steps, Frederick smirked. _Yes, this boy will do quite nicely_, he thought to himself.

"I have to warn you, I don't hypnotize very easily," Sam stated.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Frederick quipped and the audience laughed. Then, he pulled out a pocket watch and swung it in front of the officer's face. What no one knew was that at the back of the club, a woman with brownish-red hair and brown eyes was staring at him. _So, still squandering your second chance, are you?_ she thought. _Well, I'll stop you, you can count on that_, she silently vowed. Then, she disappeared into thin air.


	8. Pink In Danger

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Kellybird: Wow. Glad you think so. Here you go. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with the show. I only own the plot.

Later that night, the SRU team and Tommy, Jason, and Katherine had been forced to leave after visiting hours and Kimberly shifted in her bed. _I hate being cooped up_, she thought to herself. And she hated getting shot. _You know, I never had this problem when I was a Ranger_, she silently griped. When they were Rangers they accelerated healing and could take a hit and then go out to the next battle. However, now that she was a civilian, she healed at the same speed as everyone else. _This blows_, she thought to herself. Then, she hunkered down in the bed and closed her eyes. Morning would come soon enough if she just slept. And maybe, just maybe, she could convince the doctors to release her. While this was going on, Jason, Tommy, and Katherine had gone to a hotel and had gotten a couple of rooms next to each other.

"You sure you don't mind rooming by yourself?" Jason asked Katherine.

"No, I don't mind. I know you're here if I need you," Katherine responded.

"We sure are," Tommy confirmed. Then, the three went to sleep. Meanwhile, Frederick Dustin was in his own motel. Only he didn't look like Frederick Dustin anymore. Now his appearance was that of a being with a body that was red in color and had an armor of silver. His lips curved into a terrible smile, though you couldn't see it behind his metal mask. _Yes, everything is going great. With my disguise as a magician, I can enslave the Earth in no time. And the best part…no pesky Power Brats to stop me!_ he thought in sadistic glee and laughed loudly. What no one knew was that the woman who had spied on him had found an abandoned warehouse and was busy casting a spell in a foreign language. _There's no way I'm going to let him get away with this. I can sense Pinky and two of her friends here_, she thought. She couldn't let them get hurt. She had been given a second chance, and she'd use it to do some good for a change. As her spell continued, lightning flashed and then a pink mist arose. _Ah, yes. just what I ordered_, she thought happily. The pink mist would latch onto the woman and give her the extra protection she needed.

"Go! Go and protect!" the woman cried, causing the mist to disappear with a wave of her hand. The mist traveled until it found the essence of the person it had been sent to protect. Then, it slowly flitted down and covered Kimberly's body. The woman moaned as she felt a surge of power flow through her body. However, sensing that it wasn't anything harmful, she stayed asleep. In his house, Sam was getting himself prepared for his mission. He had gotten his orders and was going to carry them out. He **would** be successful for his Master. He glanced briefly in the mirror to stare at his glowing red eyes. Then, he grabbed a rope and then headed out in his car. Minutes later, he was back at the hospital, where he furtively looked around before going into Kimberly's room. His lips curved into a cruel grin as he stepped through the threshold. _So, Pink Ranger. You're all alone, eh?_ he thought mockingly. This would be simple. He leaned forward and tried to put the rope around her neck. However, he was stopped by a jolt of electric pink energy. _What?_ he wondered. He hadn't expected **this**. What was going on? Then, he shook his head. It didn't matter. He had a job to do. Once again, he bent down to wrap the rope around her throat, and once again the pink electricity zapped him. This time, however, it woke Kimberly up. _What's going on?_ she wondered.

"Sam, what are-" The rope came down again. "SAM, NO!"


	9. Revelations

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Kellybird: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Here's more.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with it. I was also wondering if anyone was interested in making a trailer for this.

With a yell, Kimberly knocked Sam to the ground and then got out from under the sheets just as he got back up and lunged at her. _Oh, man. This is __**not**__ what I wanted to be doing tonight_, she thought as she dodged his attack.

"Sam, fight it!" she shouted.

"Die, Pink Ranger!" he responded with a roar. She stared at his eyes, the brown hidden by the red haze. _Zedd_, she thought. Except for the time she had been poisoned with jealousy, his mind spells had always caused his victim's eyes to flash red. Her eyes darkened. Why did that freak always use someone she cared about against her? Heaven knew he had used Tommy enough times. She let out a kick, knocking Sam back against the wall. He moaned. The door flung open to reveal a nurse and a doctor.

"What's going on here?" the nurse demanded. Kimberly ignored them and hurried towards Sam.

"Oh, my head," he moaned.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay," Kimberly assured him.

"Jules?" Sam asked. "Wha-how'd I get here?" he wondered.

"That doesn't matter. What's important is that you're okay," she replied. **Ptera, I felt your emotions spike. What's going on? Do you need us? **she heard Tommy ask. **I'm fine, Dragon. Just stay where you are**, she told him.

"Miss, do you require assistance?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but I could use some water, Tylenol, and a cold compress." Though not entirely convinced, the firm tone left no room for arguments. The doctor and nurse left the room to get the required items.

"Just breathe in and out slowly. You'll be okay," Kimberly told him.

"Jules, what's going on? I mean, were you really a Power Ranger?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly confirmed. "Only, as I'm sure Zedd told you, my name's Kimberly, not Jules," she continued.

"Zedd?" Sam asked in confusion.

"The guy who placed you under the spell," Kimberly answered.

"That doesn't make sense. The last thing I remember is going to the Frederick Dustin show," Sam told her.

"That must be how he's doing it. Gotta admit, that's pretty clever," Kimberly stated. _Disguising himself as a human magician. Zedd's gotten smarter_, she thought to herself. The nurse came back with the items and handed them to the girl who gave the pill to Sam. He took it and then washed it down with the water.

"Thanks. That'll be all." Again, the tone left no room for arguments and the nurse left. "Just sit here, you'll be okay," she told him.

"How can you be so calm around me? I just tried to kill you," Sam reminded her. _She should be afraid of me. I attacked her_, he thought.

"Oh, please. You think you're the only one who's ever been mind-warped into trying to kill me?" Kimberly responded with a roll of her eyes.

"You're honestly telling me that this has happened before?" Sam asked.

"Almost all the time when I was a kid," Kimberly replied.

"Why is everything spinning?" Sam wondered.

"Side effect from the spell wearing off," Kimberly told him. "It might be better if you just get some sleep," she continued.

"Sleep?" Sam repeated. "Are you serious?" Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah, it'll make the headache pass quicker," she told him. Sam sighed. He was all for that. He spread out on the floor and closed his eyes. Kimberly waited until she was sure he was asleep and then went back to the bed. When she woke up the next morning, Sam was still sleeping. The door opened to reveal a different doctor than the one from the previous night. Seeing the sleeping officer, he started for him, only to be surprised by Kimberly rushing in front of him.

"Don't you **dare** wake him up," she hissed.

"He obviously snuck in after hours and-" he began to say.

"And if you wake him up, I will make your life miserable," she interrupted.

"All right, all right," the man grumbled. _Sheesh. What's __**her**__ problem?_ he wondered. "Well, you shouldn't be standing, so get back into bed," he ordered.

"All right, fair enough," Kimberly agreed and got back on the bed. Since she was no longer a Ranger, wounds took longer to heal, though there still seemed to be residual affects of the Power's enhanced healing abilities.

"That a girl," the doctor encouraged. Kimberly rolled her eyes. _Please. It's not like I'll be in here all that long,_ she thought. He walked up to her. "Now we'll be getting you some breakfast in a couple of hours," he continued, placing a hand on her arm. _Personal space, buddy_, Kimberly thought, shooting him a look. "Sorry. My apologies," he said, removing his hand. Sam looked at her in confusion. _Is she feeling an adrenaline rush or something?_ he wondered.

"It's fine. Thank you," Kimberly said. The man left and the girl blew out a breath. "I hate being cooped up," she muttered.

"Ah, don't worry. I bet we can kill the two hours," Sam stated.

"Oh, yeah, how?"

"I have my ways."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you do." They laughed. Then, they continued to talk and before they knew it, breakfast was being brought into the room.

"Ah, here we are," the nurse said, placing the tray on the bed. Then, "How did-"

"He just got here," Kimberly interrupted. The nurse nodded and left them alone. The girl bit into an egg and then made a face.

"Ew. How come hospitals can't ever make food that is edible?" she wondered and Sam laughed. Nevertheless, she continued to eat until the food was gone. After breakfast, the rest of the SRU plus Jason, Tommy, and Katherine came in.

"Hey, guys," Kimberly greeted.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, Dragon. You worry too much," Kimberly responded. The team, except for Ed, stared at each other, and then the four, in confusion.

"It's a high school thing," Katherine replied.

"So you guys had a habit of getting headaches in high school?" Sam questioned.

"Wait, are we missing something here?" Wordy questioned. Ed looked at Kimberly who bit her lip.

"What's going on, Kim?" Tommy questioned.

"Tommy, you're not going to like this. I mean, we're all in big trouble here," Kimberly answered.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Zedd's reverted." Tommy, Jason, and Katherine inhaled sharply.


	10. Battle Lines

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Kellybird: Thanks. Oh, that's okay. No biggie. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with them. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Sam's eyes were red," Kimberly answered.

"Yeah, that's his handiwork, all right" Jason sighed.

"I don't believe this," Tommy groaned.

"I **knew** it was too good to be true," Katherine griped. "And I suppose Rita's joined him too," she continued.

"I don't think so," came the reply. "While I was sleeping, I felt a surge of protective power flow into me. I don't know what it was other than magic," she went on. The Rangers frowned.

"Okay, so we wait on the Rita angle," Jason mused.

"Since Zedd's reverted, what do we do?" Tommy wondered.

"Prepare ourselves," Jason answered. "We don't know what he may try next and we should be ready for anything," he told them.

"Right," the others agreed. Ed stared at them, amazed at how quickly they had deferred to the man.

"But we should also be careful. We don't have powers anymore, and he does," Tommy added.

"Right," Katherine and Kimberly agreed. Tommy glanced at Kimberly, who tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. _Wow. Tommy's looking really good_, Kimberly thought to herself. Then, _What am I thinking? He's probably married with a couple of kids by now_. _Man, she's as beautiful as ever_, Tommy thought, staring at her. Then, glancing at the younger guy next to her boss, he frowned. Was Kimberly involved with him? Not that it'd be any of his business, but he didn't want to step on anybody's toes. Ed frowned, feeling a bit confused, but figured their discussion had something to do with their past as Power Rangers. Then, Kimberly shifted and Katherine looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, you hate being cooped up," she stated.

"Yeah, I really do," the other woman agreed.

"Well, at least **I**'**m** not the cause of it this time," Katherine stated.

"Oh, please. Like I ever blamed you for that," Kimberly scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, but-" Katherine began.

"You still sometimes have the nightmares?" Tommy finished.

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. Jason and Kimberly looked at each other, then their friends.

"Tommy, Bro, do need to talk?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kat?"

"I'm all right." Jason and Kimberly nodded. Sam and Ed looked at them in confusion, but they said nothing further. It probably had something to do with them being Power Rangers. Just then, a nurse came in.

"And how are you feeling this morning, Miss Callaghan?"

"Like I'm ready to go home," Kimberly responded.

"Well, you'll have to wait a couple of hours. The doctor wants to perform one more test just to be on the safe side, and then if everything checks out, you can go," the nurse promised. Kimberly nodded. That was fair.

"You want us to stay?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, please," Kimberly requested. The trio nodded and Ed had to grin at the fierce protectiveness he saw on their faces. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd, known as Frederick Dustin to the human world, furiously used his staff to zap his minion, a snake-like creature with silver armor.

"YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" he bellowed.

"Forgive me, Sire. I didn't think he'd need backup seeing as how she was already weakened," he said in an anguished voice. Zedd didn't respond, but kept throwing bolts of electricity at the creature. What no one knew was that Rebecca Kramer, once known as Rita Repulsa, had also seen everything that had transpired. She laughed heartily.

"Now **that**'**s** fighting, Pinky!" she approved. _I'm glad the protective spell worked_, she thought to herself. There was no way she was going to let her ex destroy the Rangers. Just then, there was a whoosh and the nurse that had told Kimberly that she could possibly leave the hospital in a couple of hours appeared in front of the witch.

"Well, did you do it?" Rita queried.

"Yes, Empress. The Pink Ranger will be out of the hospital in no time. Your warrior is in place so that there'll be no questions as to why she healed so quickly," the woman replied, as she changed into golden armor.

"Good work, Scorpina. Now we just have to keep an eye on Zedd," Rita approved. Scorpina shook her head in amazement. She couldn't believe she was getting this chance to make amends. She had thought for sure that she would've been destroyed in the wave like Goldar had, but Zordon must've seen **some** good in her. And she was grateful for that. Now if they could just figure out what Zedd was up to. Scorpina's eyes darkened as she and Rita continued watching the events in the hospital. The two ex-villainesses looked at each other grimly. _Don't worry. You're not in this fight alone_, Rita thought to herself. She would do everything in her power to make sure that the ex-Rangers were unharmed, even if it meant destroying her former husband.


	11. Catching Up

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Springbaby83: Thanks. Thanks. Here you go. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Sarra Torrens: Hmmmm….probably not, lol. Thanks. Thanks.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Kellybird: Thanks. I'm glad you loved it. Yep. Here ya go. See ya! 

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to ABC and anyone else affiliated with it.

Just as the nurse promised, two hours later, Kimberly was released. Sam and the rest of the unit watched as she walked along with Katherine, Jason, and Tommy. Sam glared through narrow eyes as they talked and laughed. _Who do they think they are coming in and stealing her away from us?_ he wondered. Especially that Tommy guy. Then, he sighed. Okay, maybe it wasn't the team that she was pulling away from…maybe it was just **him**. And that hurt. He didn't understand why Kimberly wouldn't even think about giving him a chance. She had obviously left the guy for some reason. Or maybe he had left **her**. But if that was the case, why would she want him back? _I just don't get it_, Sam thought to himself. As they walked out of the hospital, Kimberly glanced at Tommy and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So, um, I-I hope you don't me asking, but um-are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I mean, I dated after we broke up, but…"

"Yeah, me either." Katherine and Jason looked at each other knowingly. Katherine stepped closer to Jason.

"What do you say we nudge those two in the right direction?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "Of course, they'll have to get to know each other again."

"Of course." They laughed softly, but Tommy and Kimberly glanced at them.

"What do you think **they**'**re** talking about?" Kimberly wondered.

"No clue," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, what are we going to do? I mean, none of us have cars here," Katherine reminded.

"Oh, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind giving us a ride," Kimberly told them.

"Yeah, that's fine," Scarlatti agreed.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Ed replied. They all laughed and continued out. Ed glanced at Sam, who was glaring at the group.

"Let it go, Sam," he advised.

"But it's not fair," the other boy sighed. "I made her happy, I know I did," he continued. Greg patted Sam's shoulder sympathetically. "And what's with her just offering them our rides?" Ed, Greg, and the rest of the team stared at each other. Yeah, it was a bit of an inconvenience, but the other three seemed to make Kimberly happy. Who were they to complain about **that**? The group reached their cars, and everyone got in. Then, they headed off. Once they reached Kimberly's apartment, she, Tommy, Jason, and Katherine said goodbye to the others and then walked into the house.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Katherine breathed.

"You should've seen it when I dry-walling. It was a **complete** disaster," Kimberly told them. They laughed. Then, they all sat in the kitchen. "Okay, so tell me what you guys have been up to…other than returning to the fold, Mr. Black Ranger."

"You knew?"

"I watch t.v.! And I recognized his style." They all laughed again.

"Well, this may sound kind of dumb, but Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and I co-own a couple of dojos. One's called the Tyranno-Dragon-Falcon Dojo and the other one is the Red Ape-Frog Dojo," Jason answered.

"That doesn't sound dumb at all, Rexy. I mean, it's for our Dino and Ninja spirits, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep," Tommy nodded.

"And what else?" Kimberly wondered.

"Well I teach high school science and I got my degree in paleontology," Tommy answered. Kimberly's mouth dropped and she stared at him.

"That was our reaction too," Jason stated.

"What? I wasn't **that** bad at science," Tommy defended himself. Kimberly shook her head and then turned to Katherine.

"How 'bout you, Kat?" she queried.

"Well, I took up, ballet and got into a **very** prestigious school in London," the other woman answered.

"Hey, that's great," her friend said with a smile.

"And of course, I still dive. I mean, that was my first love, so…"

"Of course you're going to be gravitating towards it."

"Exactly."

"Okay, Ms. Police Woman, tell us how you got into this," Jason teased. Kimberly laughed.

"Well, I had this identity, and I wanted to do something to keep myself occupied, so I started attending college. The criminal justice classes sounded interesting, so I signed up for a few courses, and then I got hooked," she answered.

"Yeah, but a special unit. How exactly did that happen?" Katherine wondered.

"I tested really high in all of the training areas, especially the guns," Kimberly replied.

"Blade Blasters," Tommy and Jason chorused.

"Exactly," Kimberly confirmed. "When I first started, I wasn't sure I was going to like it, I mean, it was different, and a lot of times, things can escalate, but then…oh, the rush came back! It was exciting! I felt like I was doing some good again!" she continued.

"Yeah, it's always nice when you can replace the rush," Tommy mused.

"Replace it? You still live it," Jason joked, and they all laughed. Then, they continued talking.


	12. Bringing Back The Power

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Kellybird: Thanks, here you go.

Springbaby83: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's more. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

First off, I have to apologize. In the beginning of chapter eight, I stated that Kimberly healed at the same pace as a regular human because she was no longer a Ranger, and then in chapter nine, I contradicted myself by saying that wounds took longer to heal, though she still had some of the Power's enhanced healing properties. For the purpose of the fic, there is some residual fast healing, but not as strong as it was when they were active Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to ABC and whoever else is affiliated with it. I only own the plot. Telepathic speak is bold.

What none of them knew, was that Zedd had seen everything that had transpired through a hotel mirror.

"NOOOOOO!" he summoned his staff and scorched the walls. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THERE WAS NO WAY SHE COULD'VE SURVIVED! SHE HAD NO POWERS!" He couldn't believe the former Pink Ranger was still breathing air. He growled. _She must've gotten help from my traitorous ex-wife_, he realized. He blew out a displeased breath. He **still** couldn't believe that she had taken to being good. Well, that was no matter. He could conquer Earth without her. Then he'd show them all. The best part of his plan was that there were no active Power Rangers in the area, and the current team didn't have the luxury of teleportation. _Oh, yes! To be ruler of the universe! And then I'll make those ex-Power Brats suffer!_ he thought to himself, letting out another burst of evil laughter. Oh, he could hardly wait. The look on the faces of those puny Power Pests would be priceless! He turned his attention to the window that faced the outside. What could he use to destroy the city? His gaze centered in on a bird and his features curved into a cruel smile. _Yes, I'll use that_, he decided. He summoned his staff, pointed it at the creature, which elongated into a terrible monster and Zedd used some of his own energy to further rearrange the animal.

"GO AND DESTROY!"

"Right away, Lord Zedd." The bird squawked and flapped its wings. Zedd cackled as it shot fire from its beak and huge winds were created with every flap of its wings. The Power Rangers were doomed. Meanwhile, the team had each returned to their homes. Ed sighed and looked around the house. He wish Sophie would come back home, but he didn't want to stress her while she was pregnant. He blew out a breath and got himself a glass of water. At his place, Greg was looking over some paperwork. Meanwhile, Sam hadn't gone home like the others had. He instead had chosen to drown his sorrows in a beer.

"So, what's the matter with you?" a voice asked. He turned in his seat to see a woman with brownish red hair and brown eyes.

"No offense, but it's none of your business," he told her.

"Oh, come on. I'm a good listener," she coaxed.

"Look lady, I'm not in the mood to share my life story," he snapped.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," she apologized. _Sheesh, humans_, she thought as she sipped her own drink. She discreetly made a face. _Yuck! How can they stand this stuff? Give me a cold soda any day_, she thought. However, she hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself by ordering something that wasn't the norm for a place like this. She sighed as the hurt emotions from the human rolled off of him like waves. You didn't have to be an expert sorceress to realize that his feelings had been hurt. But who had caused the hurt feelings? Sam continued to drink his beer, subtly eying the woman next to him. Why was she so interested in him? And there was something…odd…about her. She didn't feel dangerous, but something told him that she **could** be if she wanted to. Just then, she gasped and doubled up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Ooooh! Using his powers when he **knows** there's no active team here! Well, he won't get away with this!" she seethed, not seeming to hear him.

"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion. To his surprise, the woman paid for her drink and then hurried out. Curious, despite himself, Sam did the same, and then began to follow her. Hopefully, she wouldn't be driving. True, he hadn't had that much to drink, but drinking and driving was drinking and driving. To his relief, she didn't seem to have a car. However, she seemed to be in a hurry, and the swat member could barely keep up with her. _Where is she going?_ he wondered. It didn't make sense. His surprise mounted when she stopped at an abandoned warehouse and then went in. _What could she want here?_ he asked himself as he stealthily approached the building. He looked through one of the windows to see her waving her arms around methodically. _What is she doing?_ he wondered, as he peered through the window. Something crackled and he jumped. _This is really weird_, he thought. Then, to his surprise, flashes of red, two different shades of pink, green, and white appeared in the air.

"What the-" The woman waved her hands once more, and the colors disappeared. In Kimberly's apartment, Kimberly, Tommy, Katherine, and Jason were still talking when they each felt a burst of power flow through them.

"What in the name of Zordon was that?" Katherine wondered and the others shrugged. **Rangers, hear me!** a voice boomed. Tommy and Katherine winced. It was Rita. She was in their heads again. Jason and Kimberly grabbed their friend's hands reassuringly. **Zedd has created a terrible bird creature and has let it loose on the city! I have temporarily restored your powers, and I'll see what I can do about your zords. But you must go, now!** The four looked at each other and nodded. They could sense Rita's distress. She was telling the truth.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason called.

"Dragonzord!" As he called on the Green Ranger Powers, Tommy felt his white Ranger Powers become dormant as the rush of the former power enveloped him.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly grinned as a wave of her Pink Ranger Powers surrounded her.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Katherine heard the Crane call out and fill her being.

"Tyrannosaurus!" A sense of satisfaction filled Jason as he once again felt the Tyrannosaurus connect with him. Then, they teleported to the location that they had received from Rita. They brought out their weapons and charged. Sensing the surge of Power, Zedd frowned.

"What has Rita done now?" he wondered. He focused his attention on the city and his eyes blazed. "SHE BROUGHT BACK THEIR POWERS! I'LL SHOW HER!" With that, he sent down one of his bombs, and the monster roared as it rose to new heights.

"Oh, man. I think we're in major trouble here," the Red Ranger stated grimly.


	13. Last Battle

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Audiochick: Oh, that's okay. Yeah, maybe. Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Kellybird: Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Sarra Torrens: Here's more. Is your happy dance the same as the "Eric Matthews Happy Dance"? Well, I hope I live up to your expectations.

Springbaby83: Thanks. Here's more. Read on and see. Yep. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Flashpoint belongs to ABC. I only own the plot.

The Green, Red, and Pink Rangers stared at the enlarged monster.

"Blasters up!" the Red Ranger commanded. Immediately, he, the Green, and original Pink Rangers pulled out their weapons and fired. The Pink Ninja Ranger jumped slightly as she felt something suddenly materialize at her side. Confused, she looked down and was surprised to see her own Blade Blaster. _Oooh. This is useful_, she thought and grabbed the gun and began firing. _Looks like Rita thinks of everything. Now if she could just resurrect our zords, that'd be perfect_, the Green Ranger thought. _I can't believe I just thought that_, he silently said to himself. They continued to fire their weapons. Rita grinned. She had had a feeling that the Green Ranger Powers and Tommy would reconnect, but she had resurrected the White Rangers as well just in case. She began chanting in a foreign language. She hoped this work. The Rangers would need all the help they could get.

"Arise Dragonzord, Tyrannosaurus Zord, Pterodactyl Zord, and Crane Zord!" she finished. Sam watched in shock as four large machine-like creatures suddenly appeared. _Whoa! What in the world?_ he wondered. What were those things?

"Go to the Rangers!" There were intermingling roars and screeches as the zords materialized and the Dragon Dagger appeared in the Green Ranger's hands. The Rangers cheered and jumped into their zords and fired upon the monster. _Now this is more like it_, the Red Ranger thought. He couldn't believe they were back in action again. It was amazing. Back at the warehouse, Sam stepped forward and-ran into the wall.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Real smooth," Rita smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Sam wondered.

"Someone who's here to make sure that the Rangers don't lose," Rita replied. "Now get out of here! This doesn't concern you!"

"But-"

"I said 'Go'!" As energy started to spark from her hand, Sam turned around and ran away. Rita turned back to what she was doing. She bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh on the human. After all, he had probably just been curious. But, as the humans said, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. She once again started chanting in a foreign language, using some of her own energy to sustain the zords. Back on the streets, the monster roared and fired am energy blast at them.

"Whoa! I'll show you!" the Green Ranger exclaimed. He played his dagger and the Dragonzord launched its missiles and then fired. The monster cried out in pain and stumbled back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Rangers!" the bird monster cackled.

"All right, all together!" the Red Ranger shouted. The Red and Pink Rangers pressed a button on their zords as the Green Ranger played a tune on his dagger and missiles flew at the monster. Zedd's eyes flashed as he watched the scene.

"OOOOOOH! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he seethed. Then, he watched as his creature was destroyed and watched as the bird gave an exasperated squawk and flew away. With a growl, Zedd made himself grow.

"Oh, man! I don't know if we have enough power to finish this fight!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"You Rangers are doomed!" Zedd yelled and fired electricity from his staff.

"WHOA!" The zords shook from the impact. Sensing what was happening, Rita teleported herself to the battle.

"Rita! You insolent witch! You think you can stop me?" Zedd asked.

"Not by myself, but with the help of the Rangers, I can," Rita replied. _O…kay. The others would __**definitely**__ never believe this_, the Pink Ninja Ranger thought to herself. Zedd got ready to fire again.

"Through the forces of goodness, may our powers combine!" Rita exclaimed. Energy crackled from her staff as the other Rangers fired every weapon that their zords had. The energy beams intermingled and flew at the man.

"Consider this our divorce!" was the last thing Zedd heard before disintegrating.

"Whoa. I don't believe it," the Green Ranger stated. They jumped out of their zords, and Rita sent them back as the four demorphed.

"That was morphinominal," Jason commented.

"It really was. It felt great to be back," Kimberly added.

"Wow. We destroyed Zedd. I don't believe it," Katherine breathed.

"I know," Tommy agreed.

"Good work. Finally glad to be rid of **that** headache," Rita told them.

"You know, if someone had told me when I was sixteen that you would help us save the Earth, I would've destroyed them with my Power Bow," Kimberly commented.

"Well, Zordon's Wave gave us a second chance, for which I'll be eternally grateful for. Zedd didn't see it that way," Rita told them. Katherine looked at Rita apprehensively as Tommy just stared at her stoically.

"Yes, Tommy, I know. You still don't trust me," Rita sighed. _Not that I can blame him. I __**did**__ brainwash the poor boy_, she thought.

"This helped a little," he responded. Rita nodded and then disappeared, the Rangers teleporting out seconds after her, landing in Kimberly's apartment.

"Oh, my gosh! That was amazing! It felt like I was home," Kimberly breathed again.

"Yeah, I'm still riding high on the rush myself," Jason chuckled. Tommy glanced at Kimberly, and then pulled her to the side.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Look, Kim, um-I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I still have feelings for you…strong ones," he admitted.

"I…I have feelings for you too," she told him. "But what about, Kat? I'm not going to hurt Tommy," she continued. He smiled. That was so typical of her. Always looking out for her friends.

"Kat and I haven't been together a long time, and I'm not seeing anyone else," he stated.

"Okay, so…where do we go from here?" she wondered.

"Why don't we get to know each again and see where that leads us?" he suggested.

"That sounds great," she grinned. Then, they walked back to their friends.

"So, it looks like you two got back together," Jason commented.

"Not quite," Kimberly answered.

"What do you mean?" Katherine wondered.

"Well, we've both changed since we together, and we need to take the time to get to know one again-" Kimberly began.

"So, that's what we're going to do," Tommy finished.

"Cool," Jason grinned.

"Kat, are you okay with this? Because I don't want this to be weird or awkward-" Kimberly began to say.

"It's okay, Kimberly. Any romantic feelings that I may have had for Tommy died long ago," Katherine interrupted. Then, "Oh! No offense!" Sure, what she had said was true, but it wasn't something a guy would really want to hear.

"None taken," Tommy assured with a laugh. Jason grinned and put out a fist.

"What do you say? For old times' sake?" he queried. With a grin, Katherine, Tommy, and Kimberly put their hands on top of the fist.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, jumping into the air.

THE END


End file.
